Torture
by KenKaneki963
Summary: What if the Manager was Kaneki's uncle? How would that benefit him? Kaneki wanted to leave. Now what will happen? Will he leave or stay? Kaneki X Touka
1. Tortured

" _ **No Please! I can't take it! Just- Just kill me already!"**_ Kaneki yelled.

"Oh Kaneki! What's a 1000-7?" Yamori sang.

He pulled off a toe.

"Nine thousand, nine hundred ninety-three," Kaneki managed.

"Good news! You are correct!"

 _Is that a good thing?_

"Kaneki! Do you see this?" Yamori put a centipede in front of his eyes. "I'm going to put it inside your ear!"

" _ **No Please! Stop It! Stop**_!"

Kaneki yelled in pain as Yamori put the centipede in his ear and then pulled off another toe. This went on for a couple more days. Somewhere along there, Kaneki's hair turned white and he killed Yamori, eating his kagune. He was the first ghoul he ate. Many others followed.

 **2 years later  
** Kaneki ran a hand through his white hair. He had ran to the 20th ward after he confronted Kishou Arima, only to be beaten with serious wounds. He had been in the 6th ward then.  
 _I have to get stronger._ _I have to kill Arima!  
_

He walked into his apartment. It was an apartment that wouldn't make ghouls think that the famed Centipede was living there for a bit. He was going to stay here for about a year then go back to the 6th ward. Every ward had a bully, the strongest ghoul in the ward that took from other ghouls, but in times of need, they would protect their ward. Kaneki had killed the 6th wards and became the ''bully." He then appointed a temporary ''bully" when he left. A thought then hit him.  
 _I should visit Anteiku._

Anteiku. The protector of the 20th ward. They took care of weak ghouls who couldn't hunt. In Kaneki's opinion, if they were too weak, they didn't deserve to live.  
 _Where is Anteiku?_

Kaneki sighed. He could find a ghoul and make he/her tell him. He put on a coat and walked out. He sniffed the air. There was a ghoul nearby. He followed the scent. Soon, it led him to an alley. There was a ghoul, eating a human.  
"You! Tell me where Anteiku is or I'll kill you!" Kaneki shouted. The ghoul looked up and flashed a toothy smile.  
"You just passed the door. You want some meat? You look hungry." The ghoul said.  
"Thanks, and i'm not hungry." Kaneki replied.

He retraced his steps and soon found himself in front a cafe.  
 _Anteiku. Finally. It doesn't look... well I guess i thought it would look more modern.  
_ He went in.  
"Welcome!" a blue haired, female ghoul yelled. Kaneki sat down, and pulled out a book. The same blue haired, female ghoul came to take his order.  
"What would you like?" she asked.  
"I'll take a latte, thanks." Kaneki said, not bothering to look up. The waitress left. Soon she yelled,"Welcome!" again. This time, Kaneki looked up. He sniffed a familiar scent. It was Rize.  
 _What is she doing here?  
_ Rize sat down across from him. She ordered and started talking.  
"I thought I never see _you_ here. What brought you here?"  
Touka then brought Kaneki his coffee.  
"I wanted a change of scenery. Oh, and to take care of my wounds that won't heal fast enough." Kaneki sipped his coffee.  
"From your Arima fight?" Rize asked, raising her eyebrows. "How did that go?"  
"Managed to land two blows then got injured."

Touka listened to this exchange closely.  
 _So he's the famed Centipede that the news has been reporting about?  
_ "You know what? We should hunt together again sometime to catch up." Rize said smiling.  
"No thanks. Don't eat humans, I eat ghouls now." And with that, Kaneki gulped the rest of his coffee, stood up, and walked out.

It was evening when Kaneki went out to hunt. He followed his nose and soon found a ghoul. Smiling, he put on his mask and attacked the ghoul.  
 _Female ghoul. Hmm... Wonder what she'll taste like.  
_ He released his kagune and caught her arm. He lightly pierced the skin, deep enough to draw blood. He tasted the blood.  
"Ya know what? Your blood is pretty sweet for a ghoul. How about I eat you? It be like taking a break from eating all the other ghouls!" Kaneki said gleefully.  
He pushed her to a wall and lightly pierced her neck this time. A rabbit masked ghoul watched this and decided to take action.  
"That's enough. Let her go you crazed bastard." Touka yelled.  
"Hmm? And who might you be?" Kaneki said releasing the ghoul. The female ghoul ran away quickly. "Look what you did. My meal ran away. Maybe I should eat you instead?"  
"I don't plan on being eaten. I plan on killing you!"she shouted. She attacked him, aiming for the legs. Kaneki dodged effortlessly.  
"You're slow. If you plan on killing me, how about trying to go faster?" he taunted.  
A newly enraged Touka glared at him and attacked again, pretending to go for the legs but switched for the head at the last second. Kaneki had been expecting that and dodged again. He pushed her to a wall and pierced her neck, tasting her blood.  
"Your blood is as sweet as a human. I'm surprised you haven't been eaten yet. Maybe I should eat you." He pressed harder. Touka squirmed.  
"That's quite enough. I believe you should let her go before she dies." a new voice said. Kaneki turned around and faced the speaker. It was an old man.  
"Old man, you disgust me. Maybe I should kill you _then_ eat her." Kaneki spat. He attacked. Yoshiruma had been expecting that and stood still. He took a cut from the side and it immediately started bleeding. Yoshiruma then dodged the next attack.  
"It's amazing that you can dodge this. Only one other ghoul has but I killed them later on." Kaneki hissed. He lunged forward going for the head but then switched for the legs at the last second, doing the reverse of what Touka was trying to do. Yoshiruma was a little late dodging it and got a small scratch. This time, Yoshiruma attacked. He moved to the right, then zigzagged to the left. He kept doing this, advancing on Kaneki slowly. By the time he was in front of Kaneki, Kaneki had become confused and barely managed to dodge the attack. Quickly, Yoshiruma spun around and pierced his back. It went all the way through, and if Yoshiruma had went a bit further right, he would have killed Kaneki. Kaneki fell on to the ground. Yoshiruma stood above him.  
"Well? Aren't you going to kill me? I did try to kill you." Kaneki rasped just before he passed out.

"Manager, are you going to kill him? He almost killed me." Touka said. She had watched the whole thing.  
"Touka, it is Anteiku's policy to take care of ghouls. I'm going to bring him in and offer him a place here at Anteiku. Touka's eyes widened.  
 _Like Hell Centipede would join Anteiku. It would ruin his 'reputation'._

Yoshiruma carried Kaneki into Anteiku and rested him on a couch in the break room.

Kaneki woke up on a couch.  
 _Where am I?  
_ "If you're wondering where you are, then to answer your question, you are in Anteiku." came a voice.  
"So I'm not dead, huh. Why didn't you kill me?" Kaneki asked.  
"Too give you a choice. Either you join Anteiku, or you leave knowing you couldn't repay the man that saved you."  
"You make it sound like I have to join. Give me ghoul meat. Then I'll think about it.

Yoshiruma left and went downstairs. He pulled Touka aside.  
"Our 'guest' wishes to eat some ghoul meat. Go get it."he ordered.  
"You really expect me to do that?" Touka asked with her eyes wide.  
"Yes. Now go do it." Yoshiruma demanded harshly.

Touka left and hunted down a ghoul and quickly killed him.  
"Sorry." she whispered.  
She then stuffed him in a bag and went back to Anteiku. She brought the bag upstairs to the break room.  
"Here. Your meat." Touka spat out the last word.  
"Thanks." Kaneki said simply. He took out the ghoul and devoured it leaving only bones. "Where's the old man. Tell him I want to see him."  
"Tell him yourself! You disgusting piece of shit!" Touka shouted.  
"Fine." He said amused. He got up. Then groaned and clenched his stomach.  
"That's quite enough. You may sit down now. Touka, why don't you leave?"Yoshiruma said, suddenly appearing.

Touka walked out, glaring at Kaneki.  
 _Wonder what his problem is._

"So. Have you decided?" Yoshiruma asked holding out a uniform.

"Give me that damned thing."


	2. Training

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

"Slowly know. Just concentrate on your spirals." Yoshiruma said gently.  
Kaneki was learning how to make coffee. He had learned a long time ago; his mother had taught him. Before she was killed by _Arima_. He finished and took a sip.  
"How's it taste?" Yoshiruma inquired.  
"Not as good as your, but good enough." Kaneki replied.  
"Well, I'm going to make it better than mine. Go to Touka and tell her to train you."

Sighing, Kaneki went downstairs and repeated the Managers order.  
"What?! Why should I train shit like you? Fine. Meet me tomorrow in the break room." that was all she said.

Kaneki then carried out his day; his shift had ended. He returned to his apartment and fell asleep on the couch, not bothering to eat.

The next day, Kaneki met with Touka. He made coffee and she instructed him how to make it taste better. Kaneki started snickering after a while.  
"What's so funny?" Touka hissed.  
"Just the fact that I didn't present my best coffee to the Manager."  
"Shitty Kaneki!" Touka yelled. Kaneki suddenly grabbed her arm and pressed a finger to her wrist, right above her vein. Or at least Touka thought it was a finger. When she felt something sharp, she looked and her eyes widened. There at the tip of his finger, was a small, red claw. It was a small kagune coming out of his fingertips!  
Out of curiosity, she asked,"How'd you do that?"  
"Why should I tell shit like you?"Kaneki replied. He sighed. "Fine. Meet me in the training room after your shift ends. I'll be waiting."

Touka soon finished her shift and climbed down to the training room after closing the shop. Kaneki was standing there with his eyes closed.

"Bring out your kagune." he said not bothering to open his eyes.  
Touka brought out her kagune.  
"Your a Ukaku type." Kaneki observed. "Close your eyes and imagine yourself with your kagune out. Imagine pulling the kagune to the tip of your finger."

Touka did as he told. When she opened her eyes, her finger had a faint flicker of a kagune.

"That was quick. I was expecting longer. Whatever." Kaneki said.

Suddenly, he groaned.  
 _...How? And why now?  
_ He clenched his stomach. "That's all for today. I'm going now."

He climbed up leaving Touka to wonder what that was. She climbed up 5 minutes after looking at her finger.

As Touka was about to walk out of the shop, she saw Kaneki's phone on a table.  
 _Must have left it here. Give it to him tomorrow. Maybe I should wait. Wait until he starts asking for it. Be fun to prank him._  
She then heard groaning from upstairs.

She went up to the break room and gasped at what she saw. Kaneki was lying on the couch with his shirt pulled up to reveal a major wound on his stomach. It was bloody and went deep. Almost to the other side.

"Get out of here. I don't need someone watching me." Kaneki said, watching her.  
"I just wanted to return your phone." Touka snapped. "How you get that?"

"No need for me to tell you, trash."Kaneki spat. He tried to get up, but ended up groaning.  
"Don't get up!" Touka suddenly yelled.  
"Why?" Kaneki said while sat up, managing to not groan this time. He then got on his feet. It hurt **bad**. He walked out the door, letting out a soft groan. He got home thinking about the one thing that haunted him.  
 _Why did I get up? I should have spent the night there._  
He slept on the couch again this time.

The next day, Kaneki seemed fine. He let out a slight groan every time he took a step. The groan was too soft to be heard. He accidentally tripped on a foot sticking out. He groaned, and got up, walked to the manager, and went up stairs. Touka looked after him. His uniform had been wet with blood.

"Manager, will Kaneki be okay?" Touka asked.  
"He'll be fine. Why don't you bring some meat and coffee up to him?"Yoshiruma replied.

Touka grabbed some meat and a cup of coffee and brought it upstairs. He was lying on the couch again.  
"What do you want? It's pretty annoying with you there you know." Kaneki asked.  
"Here. It's some meat. How did you get that?" Touka asked.  
"You want an explanation, eh? Okay. Fine. I'll give you an explanation. I had this ever since I was 5. I forgot how I got it, but it healed fine. Every week it came back and healed the next day. This is the only time that it's happened twice a week, and hasn't healed by the next day. Oh, not to mention, it hurts like hell." Kaneki accepted the meat. He then started eating it. "This feels better. Eating human meat after ghoul meat."

"Why do you eat cannibalize anyways? What good does it do?" Touka asked.

"You get a kakuja. You get stronger." Kaneki replied.  
"Why do you need to get stronger?"  
"It's personal. You ask too many questions." Kaneki said looking away. He took the coffee and gulped it down. "I'm fine. I'm going down." He looked down. He wound was healing at an alarming rate. He got up, walked through the door, and went downstairs.

"Are you feeling better Kaneki?" Yoshiruma asked.  
"I'm feeling better, Ojisan. I can still work."

* * *

If you're wondering, Ojisan is for uncle. Yes. I made Yoshiruma his uncle.

Forgot to put notes in first chapter. This is my first fanfic. Please review so I know how I did. I know I need to improve.


	3. Past

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

Kaneki was eating. He hadn't eaten for some time and was hungry. He had quickly found a ghoul and ate her. He knew someone was watching him. Suddenly, a voice came.  
"Kaneki. You're a hybrid?" Touka asked.

Kaneki wiped his mouth. "Thought you knew."

"No, I didn't. Hybrids are rare anyways. So which one was the human, your mom or you dad?"

"Neither. I was born a full ghoul." Kaneki answered.  
"Then how... how?" Touka gestured toward his eyes. One was normal and the other was black and red.

"I was mad at my mom. My dad had left us when I was 3. My mom did nothing to try and stop him. She didn't try to find him. I was close to him... When he left, I felt like the world was punishing me for being this monster that ate humans and didn't care." Kaneki looked away sadly. "I was 4 when I pulled out my eye. I found a human that had the same eyes as me, and pulled out one of his eyes. I ate him afterwards. I then put his eye where my other eye used to be. My mom got mad, of course. She did nothing about it though. This made me angrier, and I ran away, hoping she would finally see how much she cared about the ones that were close to her. She didn't do anything, and after about a year, I went back to check on her. Arima, the dove was there. He had cornered her and he lifted his quinque and quickly finished her..." Kaneki looked at Touka sadly.

"She was too weak. What did you do with your other eye afterward?" Touka sounded bored.

Kaneki narrowed his eyes. "My mother was not weak. She was the one who made me ready for the world. By not caring about me, I was ready to live without her. She was the one who made me strong. She made me strong by... To put it simply, I ate her."

"You ate your own mother?!"

"I ate her." Kaneki confirmed.  
 _Arima, look out. I will kill you, no matter what it takes._

The next day, Kaneki quickly finished his shift. Before he could leave, Touka tapped his shoulder.

"I'm sorry what happened with your mother. I didn't get to say sorry yesterday. You left so quickly."

"It's fine." Kaneki said gruffly.

"Where are you going now?"

"To find Arima and plan my next move." Kanek replied.

"Oh. Good luck then." Touka silently screamed at herself.  
 _'I need help with English Literature. Can you tutor me?' How hard is it to say that?_

Kaneki left and he walked to his apartment. He already knew where Arima was. He just needed to know what to do next.  
 _I should find him and kill him._

That sounded so easy, and yet... It wasn't easy.

The plan actually needed something else... but what?

Kaneki thought about it for the next hour and finally came up with a plan.

He would leave for the 18th ward and start killing ghouls and humans. Once the doves started going there, he would kill the doves. (All the doves, but one.) That should lure Arima there. When he got there, he would use the dove he didn't kill. He would have a ghoul torture the dove, he would "save" the dove, best of all, he would become the dove's god. He would do anything to help his "god". He would have his dove contact Arima, asking him to meet him in an alleyway and show him some evidence, that Centipede had been there. Before showing Arima the evidence, they would go get a cup of coffee or something like that. The presented drink would have a poison in it that would make Arima paralyzed. Kaneki would then kill Arima's after the poison started taking effect. He would kill Arima the same way he had killed his mother.

 _Mother. Revenge is coming._

The next day, Kaneki went to work early. He talked to Yoshiruma, his uncle about his plan, and got excused for the next month.

When Touka got to work, something was off.

 _Let's see. Enji's here. Manager is upstairs. Irimi's shift is until later. Kaneki isn't here yet... I still have to ask him for help._

Touka decided to wait for Kaneki and worked her shift while waiting. He never came.

"Manager, where is Kaneki?" Touka asked.

"Touka. I assume you know about Kaneki's mother. Kaneki is leaving for the 18th ward to avenge her." Yoshiruma answered.

"When will he be back?"

"About a month later. Why?"

"I need help for a subject." Was all Touka said before leaving. Her shift had ended.  
 _Let's see. He had about a day head start. Where would he be? The 18th ward. I should head there._

Touka had made quick trips to the 18th ward before. It wasn't far. About a good 30 minutes train ride away. She purchased a ticket and got on the train.

Soon, they were arriving and Touka got off, wondering where Kaneki would have went. She sniffed the air. She couldn't smell anything at all. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" It was Kaneki.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Touka asked.

"Let's see. I came to avenge my mother. Need a dove so I decided I might find one here. Surprisingly, I found you instead. Now answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you." It was a simple answer that raised many questions in Kaneki's head.

"Why? Need something from me?" he frowned.

"I'm struggling in English Literature and I need help. Will you tutor me?"

"Seems like an excuse, but fine. This plan needs time anyways."

They got on the train back to the 20th ward. Kaneki was silent the whole way.


	4. Nightmare

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

"No! Father, Please!" Kaneki woke up with a start.

 _Why am I having this dream again after 2 years?_

He already knew the answer.

 _Damn you, Touka. You're the only one who could make me remember._

He sighed.

 _Now I can't go back to sleep if I'm going to have that dream._

Regardless what he thought, he fell asleep from exhaustion. Nothing disturbed him. Not even his dream, which was pleasant this time. Kaneki woke up the next day. When he went to get some meat to eat, he saw someone by his refrigerator. He squinted and his eyes soon widened.

"Yamori? How did you get in? I thought I killed you!" Kaneki yelled, not knowing that it was his imagination. This went on for the next few days. Everywhere he looked, Yamori was there, holding up his pair of specially fitted wrench of his, opening it and snapping it shut. When he closed his eyes, hoping to find comfort in the darkness, he appeared. Kaneki couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. He was going crazy.

 _That's it. I can't take this. I need to eat. I don't have any meat left I think. I checked this morning. I'll have Touka bring some over. I did say I would text her if I needed something._

Kaneki quickly texted Touka and then waited, with his nightmare of Yamori. When his doorbell sounded, he quickly made it to the door.

 _I'm so hungry. Is it Touka? I hope it is._

He opened the door, and he saw...

 _Yamori? No... NO! How did he get here?... No... why?_

Kaneki's thoughts were going crazy, and he backed up, his eyes wide.

"Yamori?" Kaneki whimpered.

"No it's me Touka." Touka said, obviously confused.

To Kaneki, it sounded like Yamori was confirming it was him.

"No please! No... Don't! Please! How did you get here? Please, don't kill me!" Kaneki pleaded over and over. What could he do? His torturer, his former _mentor_ was here. Kaneki backed up until he bumped into the wall, where he sank to the ground.

"Kaneki, get up. What are you doing? Who's Yamori?" Touka demanded.

Kaneki's vision cleared a bit. "Touka?"

"Yes. Now get up and tell me everything. Oh. I also brought you your food." Touka raised the bag in her hand. Kaneki got up and gratefully accepted the bag. He closed the door, and led her to his living room. Kaneki ate quickly then explained everything about Yamori.

"Yamori... He was the one who made me get my white hair and he started my kakuja. I ate him. He tortured me for many days, making me count backwards from 1,000, and pulling off my toes. He even put a centipede in my ear." Touka's eyes widened. She had never heard about this.

"Before he tortured me, I had black hair, and I was a weakling. Compared to Yamori, I was just another bug that could stand his torture methods. The saddest part of Yamori, was that he was my father, my father that I had once been close too." Kaneki continued. "I had been searching for my father, and I had finally got a lead. I found him immediately, and he became my mentor, teaching everything he knew to me. One day, I was sleeping and he grabbed me into a room and tied me to a chair and started torturing me..." Kaneki looked away, unable to continue. Touka saw his need for comfort, and wrapped her arms around him. Kaneki's eyes widened.

"Touka?"

"Shush and just enjoy the moment." Touka replied. Kaneki relaxed his body and did as she said.

"Touka, do you want some coffee?" Kaneki asked.

"Okay."

Kaneki got up and made the coffee and brought it over.

"I'm sorry about you having to go through a of that torturing." Touka shuddered.

Kaneki had his hands in his heads. "The problem is, he's back. You mentioned the torturing and I remembered it... I don't know what to do anymore."

"Why don't you stay my apartment for a bit?" Touka suggested.

Kaneki looked up. "I'm good."

"You sure?" Kaneki could here her concern.

"If it makes you feel better, then fine." Kaneki decided.

Touka blushed then forced it down. Kaneki got up and got some things. They left together, headed toward Anteiku. Once they got there, it was already nighttime. They went upstairs to Touka's apartment.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Kaneki said. "You can have the bed. I don't need it."

Touka blinked then nodded. "Want a blanket?"

When Kaneki said yes, she went to her room and came back out with a black blanket. Touka went to take a shower. Kaneki didn't need to. Kaneki sat down on the couch. Once Touka came out, Kaneki went to sleep.

That night, Kaneki started yelling. "No! P-Please! Don't, Please!" He continued on and on. Touka went to his side and woke him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

 _Was the torture that bad to make even Kaneki have nightmares about it?_

"Toes, my toes pulled off over and over. Fingers, my fingers pulled of over and over. Centipedes in my ears! I want to die."

"Well I'm not letting you." Touka replied.

Suddenly, Kaneki reached out and hugged her. Touka blushed.

"Thank you." Kaneki whispered. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips onto hers. Touka realized what was happening and responded eagerly.

 _I've been waiting for this... Right? What is this feeling?_

Kaneki pulled away. "Thank you." he repeated.

"For what?"

"For being here. I think... Yamori... He's starting to go away. I think it's because of you."

It was Touka who went for the kiss that time.


	5. Return

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

It had been many days after the kiss. Kaneki wanted to talk to Touka. They had went back to the way they had been before. After his shift was done he went home. He went back to Anteiku after it had closed and snuck in with his key. He went up to Touka's apartment and knocked on her door.

"What do you want?" Touka asked when she saw when it was him.

"To talk."

Touka opened the door and let him in.

"What do you want to talk about?" Touka asked once they were seated on her couch.

"Ever since the kiss..." Kaneki stopped when Touka hugged him.

"Don't say anything just yet."

She kissed him then got up. Kaneki just watched her. Touka made two cups of coffee and brought them over.

"If you're wondering... My feeling are mutual. I... I care about you a lot." Touka said suddenly.

"I thought so... It's been a year. I need to return to the 6th ward. I was afraid I might hurt you so I had to know."

"What?! Why do you need to return to the 6th ward? Can't you stay here?!" Touka shouted.

Kaneki just watched her with sad eyes. "I heard there were problems in the 6th ward. I need to solve it. I'm afraid the ghoul in charge can't solve it."

Kaneki got up and was about to walk out of the door.

"Wait. Take me with you."

"I'm sorry, Touka." Kaneki left.

Touka scrambled after him and caught his arm. Kaneki turned around and was surprised when Touka kissed him.

"Don't forget me and come back sometime, okay?" she tried to sound cheerful. It was hard. She was crying.

Kaneki hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Touka. I won't be returning for a long time. I might not even return at all. I'm sorry. Good-bye. I love you Touka." Kaneki released her and walked out the door.

Kaneki went into the nearest ally. Tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Damn it. Damn It! I don't want to leave but I have to!" Kaneki slammed the wall with his head.

 _No. I must not think this way. I must hurry and solve the problem and come back._

With that, his tears dried and he started walking toward the train station.

Once he was at the 6th ward, he looked ahead.

"I'm sorry Touka. I won't be returning. Ever." Kaneki whispered when he saw was ahead of him.

* * *

This is my first fanfic, completed with this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Might update with a new chapter.


End file.
